


Thor Gets Knocked Up in This One

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just to Spice Things Up, King Thor, Loki Gives Thor a Vagina, M/M, Mpreg, With a Side of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉOヮO)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧NO RAGRETS✧*:・ﾟ.

Loki had always enjoyed riling Thor up a little during sex, making him angry enough to get a little rougher, ride his cock just a tad harder, in attempt to get Loki to shut up. That night should have been no different.

“I should give you a pretty little cunt, brother," Loki mused, groping his brother's clenching ass and sucking in a breath through his teeth. "How would you like that?”

Thor, oddly enough, only groaned in pleasure at this thought, his fingers digging in to Loki's thighs as he threw his head back. Well then.

“No doubt it would be sopping _constantly_. Always aching and weeping for my cock. You'd be an even more desperate whore than you already are.”

Thor let out a whine, bouncing in Loki's lap faster, his cock throbbing and leaking all over Loki's abdomen.

Time to push further, then. Taking a steadying breath, Loki slid one hand up Thor's arched spine, while the he pressed the other on to Thor's trembling belly and said, “perhaps I'd give you a womb, too. Have somewhere for all my seed to go.”

Thor did indeed fuck him harder, but not in that annoyed, aggressive sort of way Loki was going for. Really, Loki should have stopped there, but in the haze of lust it seemed easy to just keep going with it.

“The King of Asgard sitting regal upon his _grand_ throne... fat with his _own brother's_ child.”

Thor let out a guttural sound from his throat, his whole body tensing as his cock spilled on Loki's belly. He slumped forward, resting his head on Loki's shoulder as he caught his breath. Loki, on the other hand, stared off at the wall across from them, ignoring his own aching cock in the shock of his brother... enjoying the idea of that?

“You're still hard,” Thor said, breathless, wriggling his hips.

Loki hissed. His focus shifted in an instant. He flipped them over and hiked Thor's legs up to his waist. He fucked into Thor hard, swallowing 

Thor's slightly pained groans with his own mouth.

He pulled his cock free and slumped to the bed next to him a couple minutes later, his eyelids becoming heavy. Thor hummed, scooting up beside him to nuzzle Loki's jaw.

“Could you really do that?” Thor asked just as Loki began to drift off.

“Hm?”

“Give me a cunt.”

Loki forced his eyes open and Thor sat up on an elbow, his face hovering a few inches above Loki's. “You want that?”

Thor's shoulder rose and fell. “It'd be interesting to try, at least.”

“I-” Loki blinked at Thor a few times. “Alright, if you'd like to try, we shall try.”

 

*        *        *

 

He'd made Thor wait a few days, just to see if he'd come to his senses.

Thor, being Thor, did not come to his senses. Instead, he came to Loki's chambers brimming with excitement. Even after a long day of politicking there was a notable bounce to his step.

“I am ready, brother,” he said with a brilliant smile as he pulled his cloak off and tossed it on to a chair, the rest of his armor following soon after.

Loki wasn't sure if _he_ was ready.

“Ah yes. _Well_... I guess we'll get started then.”

Thor lay nude, spread out on Loki's bed in a way that made Loki whine as he settled between muscular thighs. “Can't we just have _sex?_ ”

“After,” Thor said, tapping his feet soundlessly on the bedding at either side of Loki.

“You may be too sensitive for that.”

“We'll see, then,” Thor said, his voice light but full of finality, and closed his eyes.

Loki grumbled and got to work. The spell wasn't terribly complicated, it just required a fair bit of power and _a lot_ of concentration. Thor only grunted and twitched a bit as Loki placed his hands over Thor's hips, the bones shifting and widening under his palms.

The whole process went surprisingly fast, given that it had been something Loki had only ever tried on himself, but he was still fairly drained from it. He slumped back and tipped his face towards the ceiling, not even wanting to check on his handiwork. His belly twisted up with nerves.

“I still have my cock," was Thor's first observation, sounding surprised.

“I figured you'd prefer pissing from it.” Loki sighed. “And to be perfectly honest, I'd feel awful for removing something so lovely from the realms, even only for a little while.”

Thor chuckled and Loki finally gathered the courage to look back down at his brother, just in time to see Thor reaching between his thighs to explore his new organ. He let out a startled gasp as his fingers skimmed the plump outer lips, his hips bucking with the new sensation. All the blood in Loki's head fell straight to his cock at the sight.

“Oh, that's interesting,” Thor said with a breathless chuckle. “Can I have a mirror?”

Loki nearly tripped as he climbed from his bed. He shuffled around his room to a melody of tiny gasps and sighs until he finally scrounged up an old hand mirror and brought it back to Thor. Thor took it with an unsteady smile. He held it out between his legs with one hand, parting the outer lips with the other to reveal the pinker, more petal like ones. Loki looked on, his mouth dry and hanging open.

“I like it,” Thor declared after closely examining all the delicate folds. His thighs flinched as he skimmed the pad of his middle finger over the red bud of his new clit, moaning and dropping the mirror.

“ _Loki-_ ”

Loki was on him the next second, carelessly tossing the mirror out of his way and climbing back between Thor's legs. Thor groaned, spreading them farther, the scent of his arousal making Loki want to dive between them.

So, he did.

The scream Thor let out rattled the walls of the palace.

Loki slid the flat of his tongue along the entire length of his slit.

“Loki!” Thor gasped, his voice trembling in a way that made Loki's cock ache.

Why did he even _think_ to hesitate? He wrapped his lips around Thor's pretty little clit and gave it a gentle suck. It pulled the most lovely, undignified noise from his brother, while his poor, neglected cock bobbed just above Loki's head. He felt Thor's hands tangle in his hair the next second, and let him guide Loki to where he wanted him. He kept flicking and sucking on Thor's clit, bringing his fingers up to tease at the entrance. Thor's breath came in harsh, high-pitched pants, Loki's name stuttering out from between. Thor yowled as two of Loki's fingers slipped into him, curving them as he explored this new area. Thor jerked as Loki found a little spongy area a little ways inside and began stroking it, his cock leaking against his belly.

Thor clamped down around his fingers moments later, fluid pouring down Loki's hand as he yowled. Loki worked him through it, not letting up until he slumped back on the bed. Loki pulled back reluctantly, his cock aching as he looked down at his splayed out brother.

“That was amazing,” Thor huffed, pushing back the hair clinging to his sweaty forehead.

Loki descended upon him, crushing their mouths together while he ripped his trousers open and sliding his cock home. The sound that Thor let out was animalistic.

_Ah- yes, yes- more-_ His brother begged and sobbed as Loki pounded in to him. Thor's face was glowing, eyes shining like finely crafted glassware, hands digging bruises in to Loki's back and muscles tensed. Loki let out a choked sob as Thor clenched around him, sucking him in.

He was suddenly tossed on to his back, Thor descending on his cock to ride him frantically, slamming down with little finesse. Loki set his hands on newly rounded hips, guiding them in to a smoother rhythm. Thor threw his head back with a deep moan as his new clit rubbed against Loki's lower abdomen with a sinuous grind of his hips. He dragged his head back up and leaned forward, moaning again as their lips met in a sloppy kiss. Loki bucked upwards, wrestling Thor on to his back, and promptly restarted their frantic fucking. Something was going to break in him if he didn't come soon.

"Yes, Loki- Oh yes, yes, yes," Thor panted and whined.

Loki was dizzy. He couldn't get enough air in his lungs. His hips couldn't pound hard enough.

"Fill me, brother. Please," Thor pleaded, voice cracking, biting down on his plump bottom lip.

_Oh, that'll do it_. Loki climaxed with a strangled sound. His fists tore in to the bedding as he spilled deep within Thor, the walls of his cunt squeezing around him and wrenching every drop from him. Loki collapsed with a huff, gasping for air with his forehead pressed to Thor's heaving chest. A low whine emanated from it, pulling Loki from his haze just enough to notice the twitch of Thor's hips. He pulled his cock free, pulling another whine from Thor along with some of his spend. He quieted Thor by quickly sliding two fingers in to him, his thumb teasing his clit while his other hand worked his straining cock. Thor cried out and bucked in to the touch, his mouth hanging open while his thighs shook. Loki's come leaked out around his fingers, each little thrust pushing more of it out of Thor. Loki's breath caught at the sight, his eyes glued to the viscous drops slipping down Thor's glistening skin. Thor's cock pulsed in his hand, warm come erupting from it to coat Loki's other hand. His cunt quivered seconds later, Thor letting out a ragged moan with it while his spine twisted and arched. Thor kept twitching and writhing for a solid minute. Loki kept working his fingers until he slumped to the mattress with a blissful smile.

" _Unh._ "

Loki gave a breathless chuckle. "Same here." He pulled his fingers free with excruciating care, but it still didn't keep Thor from twitching. He flopped down beside Thor with a heavy sigh, nuzzling his brother's shoulder and slinging an arm around his waist. Thor reached up to tangle a hand in to Loki's sweaty hair.

"This was a good idea," Thor said, dreamy and contented.

Loki hummed in agreement, his eyes ready to slip closed.

Thor turned on to his side, facing Loki, and swung his leg around Loki's thighs. Loki, as he usually did, folded his leg between Thor's. His thigh was suddenly pressed against the plush, damp lips of his cunt, pulling a soft gasp from Thor. His hips rocked forward, then back, the slick skin sliding easily over Loki's thigh. His smile grew as his darkening eyes fluttered closed.

Loki sighed. He created a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki originally assumed Thor would grow tired of having dual sexes after a week, maybe a month if he enjoyed it that much.

Three months later, Loki was beginning to think he might've been wrong.

Not that he was complaining, mind you.

 

*        *        *

 

"Mmm, yes- Just like-" Thor gasped, his back arching off the throne as Loki did the swirly thing with his tongue that never failed to render his brother speechless. There was something particularly satisfying about eating Thor out in the throne room, sitting in the very place Odin had for a lifetime. Oh how he would combust at the sight of having it defiled so _thoroughly_.

Thor sobbed, his thighs shaking as he resisted the urge to crush Loki's head between them. (Thor had done it, once. The headache from it lasted a week. The swelling of Loki's ego had lasted far longer.) There were soft squeaks as Thor's fingers failed to find purchase upon the throne's armrests, the skin of his knuckles turning white as he continued to try. Loki hummed, pinching his clit between his lips and flicking his tongue over it. That was all it took to send Thor careening over the edge. He cried out Loki's name, his voice shattered and body rigid, Loki's head wedged at the apex of his godly thighs.

Thor moaned as he sagged back in to the throne, body turned loose and pliant. Loki worked himself out from between his legs, buckles clinking in the heap of leather bunched up around Thor's ankles. As soon as he was free, he turned around to admire his handiwork.

He chuckled at the sight before him: Thor, smiling lazily with his trousers around his ankles, tunic and hair rumpled, cunt and cock both on full display.

"What's so funny?" Thor asked, the corner of his mouth quirking higher.

"How damned attractive you are even when you look as ridiculous as you do right now."

Thor let out a soft laugh. "I'm sure I don't look half as ridiculous as your hair does."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Pull yourself together, _my king_."

Thor snorted and did as he was told, dragging Loki in to his lap as soon as he was properly dressed again. They kissed for a long while, the soft smacks of their lips bouncing off the high ceiling.

"You know what I've been thinking about?" Thor asked a few moments after Loki pulled back for a breather.

"What?"

Thor's mouth twitched, his eyebrows furrowing as though he were thinking over something.

"Hm?" Loki prompted when Thor stayed quiet for a few moments longer.

Thor stammered for another minute, starting and stopping a few times before finally blurting out, "could you really get me pregnant?"

Loki's eyebrows raised. "Well, you-" He cleared his throat. In the months since Thor had acquired his new set, he'd clearly developed a cycle, so... "Yes, I could."

Thor looked off. Thinking.

"Do you _want_ me to get you pregnant?"

Thor looked back with an expression that was definitely a yes.  
Loki felt his stomach lurch with panic, making him jump from Thor's lap. " _What!?_ "

Thor looked downright bashful, gnawing on his thumbnail as he shrugged a shoulder. "I've been thinking about it."

Loki gaped.

Thankfully, someone knocked on the doors before he had to answer. 

" _My king? May I have a word?_ "

Thor cleared his throat, sitting up and making himself appear serious and regal. "We'll talk more later," he said softly.

Loki ran out of the room.

 

*        *        *

 

"Can you please stop trying to avoid talking about-"

Loki, with his head buried under a pillow let out a muffled, "sleeping!"

"Loki," Thor grumbled, yanking the pillow off and tossing it to the end of the bed. When Loki finally gave in and sat up, Thor was giving him a hard look.

Loki sighed. "It's a terrible idea." _And so was having this conversation in bed._

"Why do you think so?" Thor asked as he leaned up on an elbow, looking all too serious and with his hair falling around his face in lovely waves.

Loki opened his mouth while his mind drew a blank. "It just is."

Thor smirked. "That's really all you've got?"

"Well, give me a minute," Loki snapped back.

Thor gave him one, and another. And about ten more after that.

_Ah-HA!_ "I'm a frost giant."

Thor groaned and flopped on his back, dragging his hands down his face. "This again?"

"Yes, _this again_. It's important-"

"Of _course_ it is, brother. But _I know_ you only use it in attempt to deflect," Thor said, huffing in exasperation. "So, before you ask- _Yes_ , I would love our child even if it were to come out blue as the daytime sky."

Loki scrunched his nose. "What if I did not love it?"

At that, Thor smirked again. "I believe you would."

Loki's eyebrows rose. "How do you figure that?"

"Because it will be our child."

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't be a sap."

Thor sat up, turning towards him and leaning close, staring Loki directly in the eye. "Do you really believe you'd have no love for something that would be a part of both of us?"

Loki swallowed, not liking how close Thor was, how easily it would be form him to read his face. "Yes?"

The corner of Thor's mouth lifted higher. "Liar."

" _Augh!_ " Loki shoved at Thor, who fell back against the head board with a chuckle, before turning away to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. He folded  forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and his head in his hands.

"Try again," Thor said, sounding smug.

"The court would never have it."

"They will have an heir to the throne."

"They want a _queen_ ," Loki hissed, shooting a look back at Thor.

"They want a queen to have an _heir_ ," Thor replied with ease, shrugging his broad shoulders. "This would be a shortcut, when you think about it."

Loki scoffed in astonishment, hair whipping as he looked away and shook his head.

Thor sat up and scooted closer, pressing his chest to Loki's back and resting his chin on his shoulder. "I do not want to have to drag some poor woman in to a sham of a marriage just so I can use her like some sort of _broodmare_... The only person I want to have children with is the person who has always been nearest and dearest to my heart."

Loki swallowed again. He gently loosed himself from Thor's grip to stand, his heart in a panicky flutter. "I... need to think."

Thor's face twisted in worry. "Please do not run. My heart would not be able to take it."

_Oh_. Loki knelt on the bed and cupped Thor's cheeks, pulling him in to what he hoped was a reassuring kiss. He only pulled back when he felt Thor relax. "I won't."

Thor nodded and Loki gave him one more peck before pulling back and dressing.

He breathed when he was out of the room. He walked straight for the gardens, wanting fresh air.

 

*        *        *

 

Loki sat on on a bench he'd sat in many, many times before. The one that had been their mother's favorite place in the garden. He plucked one of the bunches of blooms from the massive bush beside him, running his fingers over the delicate, pastel petals.

Thor wanted a child that was a mix of the both of them.

Loki scoffed. _Sap._

_Idiot._

Loki thought of the occasions where they'd go in to the city or on trips to the farther off farming towns, making a whole show of rubbing elbows with the common folk and all that. Inevitably, a woman(or more often, twenty) would a approach with a squirming bundle in a soft looking blanket, looking nervous as she asked Thor if he may bestow a blessing on her child. It was a silly tradition, but now all he could think of is how Thor's eyes would light up, happily scooping the impossibly small child in to his enormous arms. He always held them so _carefully_ , _so_ aware of his strength, and smile his most brilliant smile down at them, speak soft and quiet so that only their little ears could hear.

Imagine how he would be with their child.

No- _no_. It was ridiculous to even entertain the thought.

...

_Was it_ , though?

Yes.

_Maybe..._

So perhaps it was tempting. But no.

...

Loki sucked in a breath through his teeth ans stood, flower clutched in his hand.

He just needed to walk, that's all.

 

*        *        *

 

He stood at the door to Thor's bedroom. He'd managed to avoid Thor the whole day, having some sliver of hope that he'd come to his senses. It appeared it was not to be.

He took a steadying breath and whispered the counter spell that lifted the one he placed on himself long ago. He didn't feel the difference, and yet...

He knocked and Thor was at the door moments later, looking a bit frayed. His eyes narrowed as soon as they landed on Loki.

"Lets have a child," Loki said before Thor could get truly angry about his absence. Or lose his nerve.

Thor's face dropped off in to shock, blinking at him. "Really?"

Loki nodded, laughing breathlessly at how nervous he was. "Yes."

Thor grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and dragged him inside.

 

*        *        *

 

Weeks went by without the tiniest hint of a change.

Then one morning, as he and Thor sat down in their shared dining room and a couple of serving girls set out their breakfast, Thor turned green and made a run for the nearest bathroom. Loki blinked. The girls blinked.

Loki's eyes widened, his stomach dropping to his feet. He shot out of his seat, the chair screeching as it slid across the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll tend to him," he said as he dashed in Thor's direction. He paused. "But maybe take that back," he added with a wave of his hand towards the platter of sausages that seemed to set Thor off.

Thor was retching when Loki came in. Loki pulled his hair back and ran a soothing hand up and down his spine.

When Thor's stomach had pushed up the last dregs of last night's dinner, he spat, looked up at Loki, and beamed at him.

After he gave his mouth a thorough rinse, Loki had kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

This is what he got for walking while reading.

He looked at the room - the nursery. It was one of the ones that connected his and Thor's chambers, one of many, and Loki could not have told you what it had been used for before if you held a knife to his throat.

There was a cradle, placed in just the right place to be bathed in the sunlight that filtered through gauzy white curtains. Draped over the side was a quilt made of rich, jewel toned purple with a delicate design stitched in gold thread. The handiwork was familiar and Loki's heart suddenly ached, stepping closer to run his finger over a twirling vine.

Swallowing back the urge to wonder what their mother would think of all this, he looked around the rest of the room, noticing how there were other touches of the same shade of purple throughout the rest of the room. Loki went to the dresser and picked up one of the building blocks Thor had set out. Loki's brows furrowed at the worn down corners and deep gouges in the wood.

He let out a laugh when he finally recognized them. Looking around the room again he noticed the other toys that were once theirs.

"Sentimental fool," he said fondly, setting the block back on the stack.

 

*        *        *

 

For the longest time Thor just looked like he'd been skipping out on sparring sessions in favor of ale. Which was half-true, at least. Thor hadn't set foot in the ring since they'd started trying _but_ he'd also traded in his preferred beverages for _goat's milk_ , of all the things. Gallons and _gallons_ of it a day. The poor goats.

Thor ignored the questioning looks and whispers, they both did. While being royalty had always brought about a heightened level of scrutiny upon them, there was no one brave enough to look Thor in the eye and actually say aloud " _uh, my king, are you pregnant?_ "

It was a little over halfway in to the pregnancy when their child managed to muscle past, well, Thor's muscle. It happened overnight- or it felt like it. Thor had gone to sleep looking merely pudgy and woken the next morning with a belly that could not be from an absurd amount of goat's milk alone. Loki gaped at him from his place in bed while Thor gazed at himself in a full length mirror.

"Quite the look, isn't it?" Thor asked with a smirk, rubbing his distended belly.

While seeing him that morning had been a shock, seeing him upon the throne - all regal and serious, the fabric of his tunic pulled taut across his belly - had sent a different shock through Loki. He groaned to himself, his groin tightening. He watched his brother speak to his people as though nothing was different, as though he wasn't carrying Loki's child.

As soon as he could, he dragged Thor back to his bedroom(Loki's bed was the softer of the two, and Thor had become picky about such things months ago) and kissed him from head-to-toe. Thor gave him a knowing smirk when Loki came up to his lips once again, after spending a solid half-hour appreciating his belly.

Loki smothered his brother's laughter with a kiss.

 

*        *        *

 

One night Loki narrowed his eyes at his brother, a little hand or foot thumping against his palm where it laid on Thor's ever-expanding belly. "You know what it is."

Thor shrugged, somehow looking mischievous and perfectly innocent at the same time. "I don't _know_ , but I have a good guess."

"Then what's your guess?"

Thor pecked him on the lips, pulled back with a grin. "It'll ruin the surprise for you if I'm right."

Loki groaned. Thor kissed him again, moving Loki's hand when the baby shifted.

 

*        *        *

 

Loki woke to an odd swishing sound.

He blinked in the darkness, confusion making him scowl as he tried to figure out _what in Hel_ that sound was.

His bleary eyes fell on to the vague, shadowy shape that was his brother, his mind suddenly clearing enough to realize that the swishing was _breathing_. He jumped on to his knees, hands flailing wildly to light the torches. Thor grimaced, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, his body relaxing as he did.

Loki was frozen, eyes glued to his brother and hands held out at either side for some reason.

"I think it is time," said Thor. He was far too calm for the situation. _Far_ too calm.

Loki just kept staring for a few moments, the reality of what was finally happening taking a bit to set in.

Then, he practically fell out of the bed, scrambling to his feet and running to the door. "I'll get Eir!"

"Wait!"

Loki skidded to a halt and spun back around. "Wait why- _What!?_ "  
Thor was pulling himself up to sit, looking a little more frantic now. 

"Put something on!" he shouted back, waving his arms.

Loki glanced down at himself. Yes, probably not a good idea to go running in to the healer's quarters nude. He yanked on a pair trousers and then ran out the door.

 

*        *        *

 

Thor was making noises that would be absolutely terrifying to hear at any other time. The guttural death knells of a dying beast. But, if the bone crushing grip he had on Loki's hand was any indication, he was not dying at all. Not even a little.

He let go of Loki's hand with a growl as the contraction subsided. Loki yanked his mangled hand to his chest, his fingers hanging limp and crooked, breathing as hard as Thor was. He turned to the young healer Eir had brought to assist. The lovely girl already had a healing stone at the ready. They'd developed a rhythm over the hours, a rhythm that kept getting faster with each contraction.

She held his wrist as she crushed the stone in to powder over his hand, the now all too familiar aches of muscle and bone mending had become a comfort hours before.

"Perhaps you should give him something else to hold," the girl suggested, her voice soft and hushed, "I may run out of healing stones before he gives birth."

Loki opened his mouth to answer, only to have Thor call for him. He shrugged at the girl and moved back to his brother's side.

Loki gave him his other hand to hold this time.

 

*        *        *

 

Loki scooped his daughter out of her little bassinet, because he couldn't stand just looking at her for a minute longer, and held her tiny body to his chest. She stirred a little at the jostling, but fell back to sleep as soon as he began rocking side to side.

She was as light as a feather - and so unbelievably small. He could still hardly comprehend how all theses incredibly strange months led up to this tiny being in his arms. A little thing with peachy-pink skin and dark eyelashes and a bald little head. She was perfect.

He kissed her forehead, his lips barely brushing he delicate skin.  
She yawned, stretching her legs and squirming for a moment before settling.

"Oh, you are so lovely. Absolutely precious."

Loki couldn't help but give her another kiss, right on the tip of her pink nose.

"You'll be the most beloved princess in the realms, you know. The most precious jewel of Asgard."

If Thor could hear his babbling right now, he'd never let Loki live it down. Good thing he was asleep.

"And then you'll be queen. And you'll make a fine one, won't you? I know he'll probably teach you to be soft and kind and understanding- but I'll make you ruthless." Loki smiled, to himself, to her. "A beautiful jewel that cuts like a knife... Everyone will love and fear you, my little queen, I'll make sure of it."

There was a snort of laughter from behind him. Loki groaned and turned around to find Thor watching him from the bed, eyes half open and smiling lazily.

"She's barely two hours old, brother."

Loki sighed as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside Thor's hip. "Never hurts to plan ahead, right?"

"I guess," Thor conceded. He sat up, holding his arms out, and Loki (reluctantly) passed her to him, watching as Thor cradled her to his chest and kissed her cheek, his lips puckering out comically so his beard would not brush her skin.

They sat there, silent, as they both stared down at their daughter.

"What are we going to name her?" Loki asked, reaching out to stroke her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

The corner of Thor's mouth ticked up. "I was thinking Frigg."

Loki smiled. "I like it."

They fell in to another comfortable silence. Then, Thor let out a little snort of laughter.

"What?"

" _A beautiful jewel that cuts like a knife_ ," Thor said with a chuckle. "And here _I_ thought you'd always had a way with words."

Loki groaned - quietly - and resisted the urge to smack his brother's arm. "I was having a moment. You weren't supposed to hear."

Thor shook his head with another quiet laugh. "I was right though."

"Fine," Loki conceded with a huff, "you were right about this _one_ thing."

Thor grinned.

Loki rolled his eyes, though he couldn't seem to get the smile off his face. Not that he wanted to. He leaned forward and kissed his brother.  
Loki sighed as he pulled back, his eyes bouncing between Thor and the sleeping bundle in his arms.

"You know, if I reversed the spell you'd be healed," Loki said when Thor shifted and winced.

Thor made a face and shook his head. "I'll be healed soon enough."

Loki cocked an eyebrow at him. "You don't wish to change back?"

"I like it," Thor replied with a shrug.

Loki grunted, sighing and moving his attention back to their daughter, who'd begun to squirm. He reached out to touch one of her chubby hands, her fingers winding tightly around one of his.

"Besides," Thor added, smiling as he stroked her cheek with the back of one of his fingers, "she'll need a sibling _eventually_... Perhaps _two_..."

Loki's wide eyes shot back up to his brother's face. " _What!?_ "


End file.
